He Left Without A Word
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: REVISED! Kurt was saved in the heat of battle by an enemy...and no matter how many times he asks, he'll never know why Todd Tolensky saved him. character death


I own nothing.

1234

It's not like he liked him.

They weren't friends. They went to school together, fought against one another, and in chemistry were forced to be partners…but they were not friends. However, Kurt couldn't find it in him to leave Todd to die all alone.

After a heated battle, a mob of mutant haters had shown up, and after some sort of explosion-possibly from a grenade-Kurt had felt himself roughly pushed away. Not by hands, but kicked hard in the side by powerful legs and sent flying several feet away. When Kurt looked back at his savior expecting Wolverine, he was surprised to see Todd on the ground laying sprawled out in a bloody mess.

Todd was a real mess…

Todd was dirty, and one of his arms was pinned by large slab of cement. Kurt wound up emptying his stomach when he saw that Todd's left leg had been blown off right all the way to his thigh. When Kurt had calmed his stomach, he tried to remove the slab, but apparently metal rods in the cement had jammed themselves in Todd's arm, and were refusing to budge. Despite the tug, Todd hadn't reacted...

Todd's eyes were wide and glassy but he didn't say a word, he didn't even flinch when Kurt placed a gentle hand on Todd's face in apology for trying to remove the slab of cement without realizing the rods were stuck in the young mutant's arm.

"Toad…hold on a bit more okay?" Kurt squeaked pathetically, "I'm sure the others vill show up, ja?"

Todd blinked staring dead ahead chest rising harshly, but he said nothing.

"Toad…vhy? Vhy did you save me? You…you stupid toad…" Kurt whispered harshly rubbing his forearm against his teary eyes, "It doesn't make sense. Ve're not friends…and…and ve fight all the time. I'll…I'll never forgive you if you die and not tell me vhy you save me!"

Todd blinked and looked over at Kurt finally. Blood poured from his nose and mouth, smearing the left side of his cheek. He suddenly offered a wobbly smile, and closed his eyes, making his grin wider. It was as if he was laughing. Laughing at Kurt like he always did, and if it wasn't for the blood all over his face, Kurt would have thought Todd was messing with him again over some form or another.

"Todd…" Kurt sniffed tears pouring down his lightly blue fuzzy skin.

"Elf? ELF!" Wolverine's voice sounded. But, Kurt didn't answer. Todd turned his eyes back to the sky, seeming to be fascinated with the gray skies. His chest suddenly began to rise more slowly, and his eyes fluttered.

And then without a word to Kurt, without an explanation as to why he did what he did, without a single sound, Todd Tolensky died.

Kurt sobbed hard and opened his mouth to ask the corpse more questions as to why he was rescued, why Todd died saving him, but Kurt's voice was gone. Burring his face in his hands, Kurt didn't even react when he felt strong arms wrap around him, or heard Wolverine's gruff voice trying to soothe him.

"C'mon kid…kid…come on. Get up…don't stay here, you don't need to see this," Wolverine said gruffly, his own eyes on Todd's body.

"He saved me…and he…he didn't even 'ave the decency to tell me vhy before he died…he just…he just saved me and then-then…he just died!" Kurt sobbed angrily.

"I know kiddo...but he...he was...he must have been too tired. I doubt he felt any pain," Wolverine lied trying to soothe the boy.

Kurt would have answered back but the sounds of foot steps stopped him and then...

"T-toad?" came a low croak.

Kurt pulled his hands away seeing Lance standing just a few feet away.

Lane's mouth was open and his eyes focused on Todd's small form. Lance was dirty, and his outfit torn. Blood was pouring from his white ear, but he paid it no mind.

"T-todd?" Lance ventured again, collapsing on his knees, before he began to crawl to Todd on all fours, seeming to tremble. He reached out touching Todd's cold face and swallowed hard. "Todd?…Todd?" Lance looked at Kurt and then Wolverine and then back to Todd before saying, "What did you do Toad? You were supposed to st-stay right behind me...Toad? Get up! T-That's an order Toad...Toad? Tod-Todd?"

And at Lance's confused pleas for Todd to get up, Kurt cried all the harder.

End


End file.
